ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ligatron (maxpower02's Continuity)
Ligatron is a monster created from the fusion between the shuttle Jupiter 3 and a luminous organism. Appearing in the fourth chapter of Ultraman Tiga, Ligatron’s organism later spawns the monster Jamila and an unnamed mosquito monster appearing in the later chapters. Subtitle: Composite Monster (複合怪獣 Konpojitto kaiju) Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 77,000 t *Origin: Around Jupiter History Ultraman Tiga Ligatron was a monster that was created when the organism it originally was came into contact with the Earth Shuttle, Jupiter 3. After Selvi Putriana, one of the shuttle’s crew, escaped from doomed Jupiter 3, Ligatron was formed, the organism that created the monstrosity assimilating and taking total control of the three remaining crew within it. The radiation resulted from Ligatron’s transformation also mutates Selvi into the monster Jamila, appearing in episode 11. Returning to Earth in search of energy to sustain itself, Ligatron's first attack was on the shoreline of the Stellar Development Department’s Muara Karang Stellar Development Department Enegy Storage Facility (MKSDDESF), where it ravaged the research facility while it began consuming its supply of energy. GUTS was quick to attack but its weapons did nothing to phase Ligatron's armor. After consuming the energy from the facility, Ligatron left back into Earth Atmosphere. During Ligatron's absence, the hosts inside of it were able to take brief control of the monster and use its energy to create projections of themselves to spend time with their family before Ligatron quickly retook control of them. Ligaton soon returned and set its sights on the Paiton Power Plant. As Ligatron attacked the plant, GUTS was called into action to destroy the monster, but Ligatron's armor was still too much for the team to handle, and Ligatron quickly downed their jets with its laser. During the struggle, Krishna transformed into Ultraman Tiga and battled with the monster himself. However even after going into Power Type, Tiga and Ligatron appeared to be evenly matched, Ligatron then stuck its claws into Tiga in hopes of draining Tiga's energy. Realizing that the crew of Jupiter 3 is still alive and inside of the monster, GUTS transmitted data of the crew's family into the monster. With their will empowered by their happy memories, the crew managed to paralyze Ligaton from within by its own energy supply until finally the crew escaped from the confines of the monster. With Ligatron crippled and powerless, Tiga reverted into Multi Type and destroyed Ligatron with the Zepellion Ray, ending the bizzare monster’s threat. Powers and Weapons *Laser: By having his claws touch each other's tips, Ligatron can fire a medium-strength, blue laser from them. *Flashes: Ligatron can cause flashes from the orange "eye" on its head. It can hack computers or cause giant explosions. *Energy Drain: Ligatron can drain energy sources through contact with its claws. *Rocket Booster: Ligatron can fly via the rockets on its waist. *Host Projection: If under the influence of its hosts, Ligatron can project the body and souls of its captives in physical form for an unsaid period of time. Weakness Ligatron's will is constantly in battle against those of the human hosts it possesses inside of it. Should the humans resist, they can temporarily control the kaiju. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Maxpower02